


Altinemo

by TaffyTheTrash



Category: Finding Nemo (2003), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And its this shitpost, I came up with this at 1 am, My First Fanfic, My friend is going to kill me, Nemo kink, Save Me, it went too far, this started as a typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyTheTrash/pseuds/TaffyTheTrash
Summary: Nothing has influenced him that much until that movie





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank whoever put the letter m so close to k on the keyboard and made me write 'Nemo kink' instead of 'neko kink'
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend on Instagram because she managed to deal with my Nemo crap.
> 
> Enjoy and ignore the grammar mistakes

It all started when he was 12 (because everyone puts shit on 12 year olds). He enjoyed watching movies, in fact, he watched at least one a week. But, none of them really seemed to touch him, to leave a mark on him. Until one day... He found it... The movie that changed his life... "Finding Nemo". He loved that movie, he felt weirdly attracted by it. He watched it again and again and again. Years passed and he found out that apparently there was a thing called "Finding Nemo on ice". Since he was into ice skating and really into Nemo, he decided to watch it.

That's when he realized it. The people dressed ad fishes made him feel... weird. Even with all the ice around... he felt ho. He had a- how do people call it? Ah. Kink. He had a fish kink. A NEMO kink. Ok, fine, it wasn't really a big realization, just a 'poof' moment when his connection to the movie finally made sense.

But that's when the true question hit him...

Does Otabek Altin is a furry?

Well, he might be. His best friend Yurio was a furry too, anyway (he might have caught him drolling over anime cat girls a few times). 

So he decided to call Yurio.

'I like fish.'

'Yeah, um, me too, it's pretty good foo-'

'No, like, I'm attracted to fish.'

'...So do you want me to find some fish girl anime for you to jack off to or-'

'No thanks, I have Finding Nemo if it comes to that'

'Ok... Well, you know, I was doing something kinda important when you called sooo'

'Fine, I'll let you go back to masturbating to Cyan, or whatever that idol's name was'

'We decided not to talk about that'

He ended the call. What even did he call for?

He needed something to clear his mind... Yes, he will go to the ocean.

...

He liked the water. He wasn't that good at swimming but he enjoyed the ocean. It reminded him of fish. It would have been perfect... if it wasn't winter. And going into the water fully dressed wasnt the best idea either.

Yes, he felt relaxed, but he was kinda disappointed. Idiot. He expected to find fish, what was in his mind? Then he saw something sparkling in the water. It couldn't be- nah, maybe he just imagined it. It probably wouldn't be his type of fish anyway (Jesus help him, he had a type now).

But he decided to get closer. IT REALLY WAS A FISH! And.. An orange one... With white and black stripes... Just like Nemo!

He looked closer at the fish. 'Hi'. Lame. Like a fish would reply. But... It would have been nice if he did, right?

'Waddup' the fish replied. 

Otabek felt tears forming in his eyes.

'I'm Nemo. What about you?'

At that point Otabek was fully crying.

'H-hey, bro, calm, what happened?'

Otabek managed to stop crying a bit so he could respond 'L-like..Nemo? THE Nemo??'

'Yeap, the one and only, Nemo from the movie!' The fish winked at him. Since when do fish wink? 

'I-I'm Otabek Al-Altin. I've watched your movie tons of times. I... I LOVE YOU, NEMO'

At that point, something he couldn't explain happened. Nemo... Started glowing?? And then, right in front of him, Nemo... Turned into a- a human!

A human. A beautiful human. Looking just like in 'Finding Nemo on ice'.

'You... You...'

'Sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry- I, um, you see, I've... Been cursed so that I'm a fish.. Until someone will truly love me, I'm sorry, I probably scared you. You probably don't even like me anymore now that I look like.. This'

'YOU'RE TRULY BEAUTIFUL' Otabek replied sti with tears in his eyes.

'I-I'm.. Thank you' Nemo started tearing up aswell.

But the true surprise came just then.

Nemo looked straight at him (more like gay but whatever) 'This might be sudden b-but..'

'What?'

Now whispering, the fish said as fast as he could 'willyoumarryme?'

'W-wh..'

'WILL YOU MARRY ME?!'

Otabek didn't even need time to think. 

'YES' he jumped, hugging Nemo, causing the two of them to fall into the water. 'Yes', he said again.

They laughed, with tears in their eyes.

And then they just stood there, cuddling, the cold of the winter not affecting any of them, because they had each other. Otabek was resting his head against Nemo's chest, softly whispering 'Otabek... Altinemo.. I like how that sounds...'

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS FOR WHOEVER MANAGED TO READ ALL THIS CRAP  
> https://s29.postimg.org/jyefmuhl3/received_1164599103660887.jpg
> 
> Thanks for reading, you weirdos
> 
> I'll thank my Instagram friend again for coming up with the 'Altinemo' name.
> 
> //and if anyone gives a shit my Instagram is taffy.the.trash 
> 
> OH, SO, WHO WANTS NEMO'S POV OF THIS STORY, I DONT HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO ANYWAY


End file.
